


family is important when theyre all you have

by cap_n_port



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Davenport-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: Davenport knew one thing, and that was that he could always count on his family.





	family is important when theyre all you have

Davenport knew one thing, and that was that he could always count on his family.

Merle knew everything about plants, how to make them grow, which berries were edible and which were not.

Magnus protected everyone.

Taako and Lup, the terror twins, knew how to get things out of people- whether by cunning or force.

Barry was a scientific man, and could often find things out quicker than everyone else.

Lucretia, by writing things down, helped chronicle the journey.

Even Fisher was part of his family.

He trusted them all with all of his being.

 

That would turn out to be a bad idea.

 

\------

 

One day, during his weekly game of cards with Merle- a pastime he quite enjoyed, and it wasn't just because of Merle's company- he looked up and realized he didn't know where he was.

He looked out the window- the sky was blue, something that seemed off to him, but he couldn't quite remember why.

He looked at the dwarf in front of him, holding his hand- who was this man?

Clearly the dwarf had the same question, because he asked it, in an all-too-familiar voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Davenport!" Davenport said, a little too loudly. He was holding on to his name with all he had. "I'm Davenport!"

Tears streamed down his face. Why didn't he know who this was, and where they were?

 

\--------

 

Davenport drank what had been given to him, a Command haven been issued to him by a human man. He instantly got his memories back, dropping to the ground with how much was happening. The tray he was holding dropped to the ground, and everyone looked over at him. He wiped the ichor from his lips.

"Lucretia, what have you done?"  
  
\---------

Davenport knew one thing, and that was that he could always count on his family. (Lucretia was no longer part of that family.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please dont make a plantfucker joke at the merle bit i couldnt think of anything else merle would be good at


End file.
